Releases von Koda Kumi
Koda Kumi geboren: 13.11.1982 Alben: 2002.03.27 affection 2003.03.19 grow into one 2004.02.18 feel my mind 2005.02.09 secret 2006.12.20 Black Cherry 2008.01.30 Kingdom 2009.01.28 TRICK 2010.02.03 UNIVERSE 2011.03.02 Dejavu 2012.01.25 JAPONESQUE 2014.02.26 Bon Voyage 2015.03.18 WALK OF MY LIFE 2017.03.08 W FACE ~inside~ 2017.03.08 W FACE ~outside~ 2018.02.28 AND 2018.08.22 DNA 2019.11.13 re(CORD) Best of Alben: 2005.09.21 BEST ~first things~ 2006.03.08 BEST ~second session~ 2007.03.14 BEST ~BOUNCE & LOVERS~ 2009.03.25 Out Works & Collaboration Best 2010.02.03 BEST ~third universe~ 2013.07.31 Summer Single Collection 2013 2013.09.30 mu-mo Gentei ☆ Koda Kumi 2013 SUMMER BEST 3 2013.09.30 mu-mo Gentei ☆ Koda Kumi 2013 SUMMER BEST 6 2013.10.01 Kumi Koda Complete Best 2013.11.13 Winter Ballad Collection 2013 2014.06.11 Happy Love Song Collection 2014 2015.07.22 SUMMER of LOVE 2016.01.20 WINTER of LOVE Cover Alben: 2010.10.13 ETERNITY ~Love & Songs~ 2013.02.27 Color The Cover Live Alben: 2012.02.08 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2011 ~Dejavu~ 2013.03.20 KODA KUMI "ETERNITY ~Love & Songs~" at Billboard Live 2013.03.20 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2008 ~Kingdom~ 2013.03.20 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2009 ~TRICK~ 2013.03.20 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2010 Universe 2013.03.20 KODA KUMI Premium Night ~Love & Songs~ 2013.03.20 KODA KUMI 10th Anniversary ~FANTASIA~ in TOKYO DOME 2013.03.20 KODA KUMI Premium Night ~Love & Songs~ 2015.11.04 Koda Kumi 15th Anniversary Live Tour 2015 ~WALK OF MY LIFE~ 2016.11.02 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2016 ~Best Single Collection~ 2019.03.20 Koda Kumi Live Tour 2018 -DNA- digitale Live Alben: 2009.03.04 KODA KUMI SPECIAL LIVE "Dirty Ballroom" ~One Night Show~ (10 Songs Version) 2013.12.04 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2013 ~JAPONESQUE~ 2014.10.08 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2014 ~Bon Voyage~ 2017.12.06 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2017 -W FACE- SET LIST 2018.03.28 Koda Kumi Fanclub Tour ~AND~ SET LIST 2019.01.01 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2018 ~DNA~ SET LIST 2019.03.20 Koda Kumi Fanclub Tour -AND- Remix Alben: 2006.02.22 KODA KUMI REMIX ALBUM 2009.03.25 KODA KUMI DRIVING HIT'S 2010.03.31 KODA KUMI DRIVING HIT'S 2 2011.05.04 KODA KUMI DRIVING HIT'S 3 2012.03.14 KODA KUMI DRIVING HIT'S 4 2012.08.01 Beach Mix 2013.03.20 KODA KUMI DRIVING HIT'S 5 2014.03.19 KODA KUMI DRIVING HIT'S 6 2017.04.05 KODA KUMI DRIVING HIT'S 7 2018.03.28 KODA KUMI DRIVING HIT'S 8 2019.02.20 KODA KUMI DRIVING HIT'S 9 Singles (japanisch): 2000.12.06 TAKE BACK 2001.05.09 Trust Your Love 2001.10.03 COLOR OF SOUL 2002.03.13 So Into You 2002.07.24 love across the ocean 2002.12.11 m·a·z·e 2003.03.05 real Emotion / 1000 no Kotoba 2003.08.27 COME WITH ME 2003.12.10 Gentle Words 2004.01.15 Crazy 4 U 2004.05.26 LOVE & HONEY 2004.07.28 Chase 2004.09.08 Kiseki 2005.01.19 hands 2005.04.13 Hot Stuff feat. KM-MARKIT 2005.06.22 Butterfly 2005.08.10 flower 2005.09.07 Promise / Star 2005.12.07 you 2005.12.14 Birthday Eve 2005.12.21 D.D.D. feat. SOULHEAD 2005.12.28 Shake It Up 2006.01.04 Lies 2006.01.11 feel 2006.01.18 Candy feat. Mr.Blistah 2006.01.25 No Regret 2006.02.01 Ima Sugu Hoshii 2006.02.08 KAMEN feat. Ishii Tatuya 2006.02.15 WIND 2006.02.22 Someday / Boys♡Girls 2006.05.24 Koi no Tsubomi 2006.07.26 4 hot wave 2006.10.18 Yume no Uta / Futari de... 2006.12.06 Cherry Girl / Unmei 2007.03.14 BUT / Aishou 2007.06.27 FREAKY 2007.09.12 Ai no Uta 2007.11.07 LAST ANGEL feat. Tohoshinki 2008.01.23 anytime 2008.06.11 MOON 2008.10.08 TABOO 2008.12.24 stay with me 2009.03.31 It's all Love! (Koda Kumi x misono) 2009.07.08 3 SPLASH 2009.09.16 Alive / Physical thing 2010.01.20 Can We Go Back 2010.07.07 Gossip Candy 2010.09.22 Suki de, Suki de, Suki de. / Anata Dake ga 2011.02.02 POP DIVA 2011.08.17 4 TIMES 2011.09.21 Ai wo Tomenaide 2011.11.30 Love Me Back 2012.10.24 Go to the top 2012.12.26 Koishikute 2013.07.31 Summer Trip 2013.11.13 Dreaming Now! 2014.08.06 HOTEL 2014.11.12 Dance In The Rain 2016.04.09 Shhh! 2017.08.02 LIT 2017.10.04 HUSH 2017.12.06 NEVER ENOUGH Singles (amerikanisch): 2001.05.12 Take Back 2002.11.02 Trust Your Love digitale Singles: 2004.xx.xx Yume with you - R.Yamaki's Bounce Mix 2006.03.01 Get It On 2008.10.29 Single Medley (Shake It Up~BUT~real Emotion~Butterfly~Crazy 4 U) 2011.12.01 Hey baby! 2012.01.18 Brave 2012.01.18 So Nice feat. Mr.Blistah 2012.01.18 Slow feat. Omarion 2012.01.18 ESCALATE 2012.01.18 No Man's Land 2012.01.18 Boom Boom Boys 2012.07.25 Whatchu Waitin' On? 2013.02.13 Lovely 2013.07.24 LALALALALA 2014.02.12 SHOW ME YOUR HOLLA 2014.07.30 HOTEL 2014.11.05 Dance In The Rain 2017.02.22 Ultraviolet 2017.02.22 On My Way 2017.03.01 Yorokobi no Kakera 2017.03.01 Wicked Girls 2019.07.03 Eh Yo 2019.07.10 Summer Time 2019.07.17 DO ME 2019.08.14 GOLDFINGER 2019 2019.09.13 Put Your Hands Up!!! 2019.09.18 OMG 2019.xx.xx kein Titel 2019.xx.xx kein Titel 2019.xx.xx kein Titel Musikkarten: 2013.02.27 Shake Hip! 2013.02.27 Lovely 2013.02.27 Color The Cover 2013.03.16 JAPONESQUE LIVE Vinyls (japanisch): 2001.xx.xx TAKE BACK Main Club Mix / Your Song "Original Mix" 2001.xx.xx Trust Your Love 2002.07.24 love across the ocean 2004.03.09 COME WITH ME 2007.03.28 BUT Vinyls (amerikanisch): 2001.xx.xx Trust Your Love / Take Back (Blackwatch Remixes) 2001.xx.xx Take Back 2001.xx.xx Trust Your Love Promotion Releases: 2009.06.17 KODA KUMI FEVER LIVE IN HALL II 2012.xx.xx Pachinko CR Love Romance Koda Kumi (パチンコ) 2014.08.20 FEVER KODA KUMI LEGEND LIVE DVDs/Video/BD: 2003.03.19 7 SPIRITS 2004.03.24 feel... 2004.11.25 girls ~Selfish~ 2005.09.21 secret ~FIRST CLASS LIMITED LIVE~ 2006.09.13 LIVE TOUR 2005 ~first things~ 2007.03.28 LIVE TOUR 2006~2007 ~second session~ 2008.03.31 LIVE TOUR 2007 ~Black Cherry~ SPECIAL FINAL in TOKYO DOME 2008.09.24 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2008 ~Kingdom~ 2009.02.25 KODA KUMI FAN CLUB EVENT 2008 "Let's Party Vol.1" - Fanclub Release- 2009.10.21 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2009 ~TRICK~ 2010.01.29 Koda Kumi Premium DVD 2010.03.10 KODA KUMI 2009 TAIWAN LIVE - Fanclub Release- 2010.07.17 KODA KUMI 10th Anniversary BEST LIVE DVD BOX 2010.10.06 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2010 Universe 2011.02.23 KODA KUMI "ETERNITY ~Love & Songs~" at Billboard Live 2011.05.18 KODA KUMI 10th Anniversary ~FANTASIA~ in TOKYO DOME 2011.08.02 Koda Kumi LIVE DVD SINGLES BEST Ao Ban 2011.08.02 Koda Kumi LIVE DVD SINGLES BEST Aka Ban 2012.02.08 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2011 ~Dejavu~ 2013.03.20 KODA KUMI Premium Night ~Love & Songs~ 2013.12.04 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2013 ~JAPONESQUE~ 2014.10.08 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2014 ~Bon Voyage~ 2015.03.26 KODA KUMI 15th Anniversary BEST LIVE HISTORY DVD BOOK 2015.12.02 Koda Kumi 15th Anniversary Live Tour 2015 ~WALK OF MY LIFE~ 2016.03.23 KODA KUMI 15th Anniversary LIVE The Artist 2016.11.16 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2016 ~Best Single Collection~ 2017.01.31 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2016 ~Best Single Collection~ documentary film 2017.04.08 W FACE - nur Live Publikum - 2017.12.06 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2017 -W FACE- 2019.03.20 KODA KUMI LIVE TOUR 2018 -DNA- Photobooks: 2006.07.27 MAROC 2006.12.28 Koda Shiki 2007.02.29 MAROC (Deluxe Edition) 2010.12.06 BRAZIL 2011.01.31 Koda Reki 2011.03.28 BRAZIL (Deluxe Edition) 2013.02.22 KODA KUMI "PAPARAZZI" Snap Photobook Essays: 2009.10.21 Koda Kumi LIVE TOUR 2009 ~TRICK~ Ura Book 2016.10.14 Bibody no Shuukan - Customs of a Beautiful Body Notenbücher: 2007.11.01 Koda Kumi Piano Solo Instruments Kalender: 2006.10.14 2007 Calendar 2007.09.28 2008 Calendar 2008.10.25 2009 Calendar 2009.10.30 2010 Calendar 2010.11.20 2011 Calendar 2011.11.05 2012 Calendar